CreepyPasta Origins: Joker
by KeitaShiraki1980
Summary: Blake Van Bavilion's Biography on how he came to be as a CreepyPasta immortal killer. Be careful that he doesn't pay his card game with you.


Blake Van Bavilion was a young sixteen year old teenage boy who was bullied a lot when he first started high school. He was called skinny boy, pretty boy, emo, faggot, and so many other names. He was 5'5" and was 130 lbs. His skin was pale ivory, his eye color naturally was honey brown but, he wore crystal blue eye contacts. His hair color is naturally black and medium length. His bangs were cut where they overlapped his right eye. He wore eyeliner and wore dark gray eye shadow. He often wore chap stick to keep his lips from chapping badly where they bleed and he wears Apollo Axe cologne. Because of the types of outfits that he wears he would be called a homosexual by most of the students but, the girls find him attractive. He is half Japanese, half White. But, he doesn't know what other races he is because, he was adopted. Two months after his birth his mother did cocaine, heroin, and was drinking massive loads of vodka. She would beat him and abuse him because, he wasn't born a girl. When he got adopted to the Valentine family he wasn't happy per say but, he thought it was better than being in a foster home or out on the streets.

Blake didn't have many friends and the friends he hang out with would try to make him do drugs and drink alcohol but, he knew better and turned each one of them down no matter how many times they pressured him into doing it. It was two months into the new school year when he met a pretty young sixteen year old girl named Rose Valentine. She had medium length golden brown hair, her eyes were grayish-blue, and her skin was a little bit more of a darker shade of ivory than he was. She wasn't skinny exactly she looked to be 150 lbs. But, to him she looked beautiful. She was 5' 4" and she wasn't emo but, she wasn't too dolly either. Blake decided to go up to her and talk to her for the first time. When he did they both immediately became the closest friends. She showed him a card game called "DON'T PICK THE JOKER" which was easy enough. The rules were basic you would take a deck of cards and have the jokers included. You would swipe the deck causing a line of cards and have the person pick five cards. You would take the cards and line them up. You flip all the cards over and if you got the "Joker" in those five chosen cards you lose. If you didn't you win the first round. Blake and Rose would play that game over and over again but, one day Rose never showed up at school which worried poor Blake. He would try to ask all over the school on what happened to her but, they wouldn't tell him because, they still saw him as an emo, faggot who was only trying to find "love".

Blake then ran away from school and went to her house even though it took him fifteen minutes to get there and saw the police there along with the ambulance. Her parents were outside crying heavily and her older brother looking empty as if he did it. Blake ran passed the police and was inside of the house. He ran to her bedroom where he found her body covered in blood and stab wounds. She wasn't even alive anymore, there as her body laid empty and emotionless on the floor. Blake began to cry as he saw his closest friend lying there still and on the floor covered in her own blood. He ran next to her body, went down on both knees and held her closely to him hoping that she would come back to life that way. The police went in to investigate further and saw Blake Van Bavilion hugging the dead corpse of his dearest friend's stone cold body. They tried to get him off gently but, he couldn't let her go. The truth was he loved her so much that he denied the fact that she was dead and lifeless. It was hard for him to simply just "let go". Two weeks pass and Blake Van Bavilion finally discovers her killer. Her brother was the cause of her death and he smiled evilly and something just snapped. He grabbed the deck of cards that used to be hers and went back to her home.

Luckily, her parents weren't home and it was just her brother home watching television at the time. He was so smart he could hack into anything, pick lock anything and he knew how to do the perfect kill. He went to the back door and pick locked it open he sneaked in quietly not making a sound. Going to the living room where her brother sat not realizing that Blake was in the house. Blake sneaked up behind him and knocked his ass out stone cold. When her brother woke up he was in the basement tied up and a table was in front of him with a deck of cards. Blake played the game that him and Rose played when she was alive with her brother. The trick is Blake added extra jokers so that her brother would most likely lose. Her brother had a joker so what Blake did was put the cards back first so they wouldn't get stained with blood. He took out a knife and slit her brother's throat and stabbed him fifteen times in the chest. Leaving her brother dead and lifeless. Blake who was prepared gathered his bag of clothes, a tooth brush, his everyday make-up, and some food as he left the town he grew up in and never returned and never to be seen again. Some say that if you ever run into him he would ask you to play a game with him. If you play that card game with him you better pray you don't get a "joker" other wise you will die. Some even say that he sold his soul to the devil and became an immortal demon who lingers the areas with the same body that he was born with. Blake Van Bavilion is also known as "Killer Joker". But, not the Joker from Batman. He was remembered as the Joker because of the card game he was forever to play as a reminder of his dearest friend, Rose Valentine.


End file.
